In general, when a metal or the like is machined into a desired shape, a work fixed to a predetermined position is formed into the desired shape by a machine tool such as a lathe, a drilling machine, and a milling machine while applying a cutter such as a cutting tool and a drill to the work.
During this machining operation, a coolant stored in a tank provided on the machine tool or the like is fed to the cutter and the work by a pump via a pipe and a nozzle so that degradation of hardness of a blade tip, distortion of the work, deposition of the work on the blade tip or the like caused by frictional heat can be prevented, and chips can be easily removed.
It has been expected in the metal working industry that coolant or the like of higher cooling performance can be fed to the cutter and the work, service life of the cutter can be prolonged, a period for exchanging the cutter is prolonged, a running cost can be reduced considerably, and any adverse effect on the blade tip and the work by frictional heat can be further reduced.